


Santa's Gift List

by NannaSally



Series: Secret Santa on the Liberator [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: What is Blake giving his crew this christmas?





	

**Blake's approach to gift giving is quite simple:**

 

Avon - a signed copy of "Politics of Revolution" by Roj Blake, published 297 NC

Jenna - a signed copy of "Politics of Revolution" by Roj Blake, published 297 NC

Vila - a signed copy of "Politics of Revolution" by Roj Blake, published 297 NC

Cally - a signed copy of "Politics of Revolution" by Roj Blake, published 297 NC

Gan - a signed copy of "Politics of Revolution" by Roj Blake, published 297 NC

Zen - a signed  digital copy of "Politics of Revolution" by Roj Blake, published 297 NC

Orac - a signed digital copy of "Politics of Revolution" by Roj Blake, published 297 NC

Liberator - a signed audio copy of "Politics of Revolution" by Roj Blake, published 297 NC read by Roj Blake

 

yes, that should just about use up the rest of the Remainder copies for this year.


End file.
